violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Brodila
Brodila (Brod/uey and Cam/'ila') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Broduey and Camila Torres. They are very good friends and they both have a crush on each other. When they first met, Camila had a crush on him and she was fighting with Francesca for him, but they eventually lose interest in Broduey and become friends again. For the real-life pairing of Samuel Nascimento and Candelaria Molfese, see Sandelaria. History When Camila first met Broduey, she had a crush on him but he liked Violetta. She was fighting with Francesca over him, but later Francesca and Camila make up and decide that they won't ever let a boy come between them. Then Broduey reveals his feelings to Camila and they start dating. Broduey is soon revealed as Gregorio's spy and they break up but soon it's forgotten and Broduey, Maxi, Andres, Leon and Napo form a band. But soon Camila starts getting in the way of the band which leads to fighting and lying. They break up again because Broduey didn't tell Camila that he made up with his bandmates and that he is back in the band. Soon, Broduey's cousin, Valeria, came to visit during a dancing contest. Camila and Naty, however, thought she was Maxi and Broduey's girlfriend. The girls overheard a conversation between the three about Valeria using the boys to make her boyfriend jealous but they didn't hear all of it and thought the boys were using her to make them jealous. Camila got mad at Valeria and started shouting at her, with Naty by her side. Broduey and Maxi then came and the whole thing was sorted out. Camila then asked Broduey if he wanted to get back together, which he then said no to, because he was done with being hurt. Napo and Broduey were talking about how Broduey loves Camila but thinks she's too obnoxious. Camila overheard the conversation and they had a fight in the Resto Band. Francesca told Camila that Broduey would be going back to Brazil when the year's ended. Camila didn't want to miss him so she interrupted a band practice to try and get back together with him. Broduey agreed, saying he was going back to Brazil but when asked by the guys, he said he wasn't. Camila and Broduey had broken up prior to season 2 because Broduey lied about something, most likely going back to Brazil. Camila was mad at him and said she wasn't friends with liars. Camila had also unfriended Maxi, as he was apparently lying to her too. Broduey had been trying for forgiveness, as well as Maxi. However, Camila refused to forgive him and stayed mad at him, although the two remained in love. At the Karaoke Bar, Ludmila decided to talk to Camila about Broduey, or "Hollywood" as she called him. Camila had to correct his name many times during the conversation. Ludmila gave Camila the idea to use DJ to make Broduey jealous, which she did, leading DJ to think she is in love with him, with no help from Ludmila. They once got trapped in a closet, again from Ludmila, and Broduey found them, but pushed them onto the floor, leading him to believe Camila wasn't in love with him. Broduey soon found out Camila was using DJ, he was mad at her for lying. Camila, like Broduey, tried to gain forgiveness, but failed. They were both left heart broken but after a while, became friends again. Camila started dating Seba after the battle of the bands and Broduey became jealous. Seba broke up with Camila, who thought he'd written her a love song. Broduey later pointed it out and Camila became mad at Broduey, blaming him for the break up. The two were chosen to do the dance together for the You-Mix dance contest. Camila had texted Broduey saying she didn't feel like it, but he didn't get it. She then showed up in the dance room to tell him, resulting in him motivating her. His attempt worked and their feelings were shown to have reignited. However, Camila asked him why he wasn't like that when they were together. Broduey said it was seeing her with Seba that changed him and she got mad at him. They continued fighting together and arguing about the dance moves and their different ideas and oppinions. In rehearsals for the You Mix Competition he told her that he still loved her.She got mad and they started arguing again. At the Karaoke Bar, Camila was signing her and the girls up to sing at the same time as Broduey was signing up. Broduey told Camila she could go first but she took it as Broduey wanted them to be the opening act for him and they started a boy vs girl war. They ended up arguing on stage after the performances but Leon and Violetta went to seperate them. Other Names *'Bromila '(Bro/duey and Ca/'mila') *'Bamila '(B'/roduey and C/'amila) *'Brodamila '(Brod/uey and C/'amila') *'Bramila '(Br/oduey and C/'amila') *'Broduemila '(Brodue/y and Ca/'mila') *'Camiduey '(Cami/la and Bro/'duey') *'Camuey '(Cam/ila and Brod/'uey') *'Croduey '(C'/amila and B/'roduey) *'Camiluey '(Camil/a and Brod/'uey') *'Camiladuey '(Camila and Bro/'duey') *'Brola' (Bro/duey and Cami/'la') Trivia 'Similarities' * Both have brown eyes. * Both attend Studio 21. * Both think that Violetta sings better than Ludmila. * Both are good friends with Maxi. * Both dislike Gregorio. * Both are often dressed in colorful clothes. * Both weren't picked for Gregorio's special group. * Both weren't picked for the reality show "Talents 21". * Both are good singers. *Both are in love with each other. *Both are sometimes a little stubborn 'Differences' *Broduey is black and Camila is white. *Broduey is Brazilian and Camila is Argentinean. *Camila has been at the Studio for a lot longer than Broduey. *Camila prefers singing and Broduey prefers dancing. 'Facts' *They broke up before the start of Season 2. *They are still in love with each other. *It is possible that Naty ships them. *Camila was using DJ to make Broduey jealous. *Broduey was jealous of when Camila started to date Seba. *Camila was mad at Broduey about her break-up with Seba and blamed him for it. *Andres once called them a Soap Opera. *Camila calls Broduey "My love". *Francesca ships them, and supports them to stay together. 'Trademarks' Song - The Brodial song could be "Save Me" (Te Fazer Feliz), because Broduey wrote the song, and it could possibly be about Camila. Episode - The Brodila episode could be episode 42 of season 1, because that's the episode where they first met. Color - It is possible that the Brodila color is brown, because they both have brown eyes. Place - The Brodila place is possibly On Beat Studio, because they spend a lot of time there, and they first met at the Studio. Gallery Category:Character Pairings